Episode 7
Laila attacks me Episode 7 (Better known as Laila hits me (FIRST EPISODE SINCE JUNE 16 2016) as the title on youtube) is the seventh episode of the series and the first episode where she is 3. Laila also doesn't attack with a windmill. She also appears to scream in this episode and it is also the first episode where she bites other than just hits, and scratches. She was 3 years old in this episode and will be 7 on July 9, 2020. As of June 22, 2019, the episode view count has reached to 100. About This Episode This episode stars the cameraman in the bedroom with the big old television in it. He's in there and then a while after he leaves to find laila, only for her to come and chase him into the other room and then starts hitting. Once in the room, laila comes and hits the cameraman while trying to hide from her. The cameraman then gets on the bed and laila stands while both her arms are on the bed and her head are on her arms. After that, laila then scratches and hits the cameraman's feet, and does this multiple times. And then she scratches one of the feet and then starts hitting again. She hits once and then laila chases the cameraman back into the room and then milo appears on the bed laying down. While the cameraman is barely on the bed, laila hits the cameraman's feet again, and then scratches and pinches his right feet. Then laila hits the cameraman's leg several times, and then hits it more multiple times, and hits it even more multiple times before she tries to bite it when he was getting away. Then laila scratched the cameraman's foot again. Then laila hits again while making noises. Then she walks away and tries to hit the cat, but the cameraman stops her and then hits him instead. Then she hits again while making noises and then squeezes the cameraman's toe, hurting his nail. Laila then tries to steal a blue cup coaster but the cameraman tries to keep her from doing so but she gets her other hand on it and steals it and runs away with it. Then the cameraman goes back to the room after laila steals the cup coaster and fails to get it back. Again, when he enters the room, milo appears laying down but in a different position. Then the cameraman films the area where the missing cup coaster should be and then not long after that laila comes back (without the coaster) and starts hitting and scratching again. Then laila hits the door and the cameraman tries to stop her but she doesn't listen and does it more, despite the cameraman telling her not to. Then she runs off and the cameraman chases her and then while in the kitchen laila chases the cameraman back into the room and then laila hits the door again and runs away again while laughing at it. The cameraman goes back into the room but then the video stops afterwards. Trivia *This episode is in both rooms but laila only attacks in one *Interesting enough milo is seen laying on the bed in the other room *This was the first episode made when laila was 3 years old *This was the first episode made in the month of August *This episode starts in the cameraman's bedroom but is done in the other bedroom and it ends in the living room *While milo appears on the bed, he is rarely seen except a few times *Laila in this episode has different cochlear ear cords than usual, and are also made of different material as well, being some sort of fabric, rather than rubber like they usually are. They are also pink instead of white like usual. Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where she screams Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Episodes where the big old television appears Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views after 2020 Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of August